Lucifers daughter
by Sweet Sayuri
Summary: Kuroshitsuji ist seit jeher das einzige, was Ai Nakamura wirklich glücklich macht. Sie lebt in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, ohne zu wissen, dass das Schicksal ganz andere Pläne für sie hat. Als sie jedoch eines Nachts auf William T. Spears trifft,wird sie sich ihrer wahren Existens bewusst. (SebastianxCiel AlanxEric WilliamxAi)


Kapitel 1

Alone in the darkness

21. Jahrhundert

Ein heisser Sommertag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Verträumt blickte Ai in den Sonnenuntergang. Sie liebte diesen Atemberaubenden Anblick, wie die Farben ineinander flossen und der Himmel sich langsam verdunkelte. Tag für Tag, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen war, liess sie sich von den Farben verzaubern. Ihr langes weisses Haar wehte sanft im Wind. Ihre kristallklaren violetten Augen blickten verträumt in den Horizont. Sie war alleine. Ganz alleine…

_Der Mond leuchtete in all seiner Schönheit. Kein Licht war in dieser Nacht nötig gewesen. Der Himmel, übersät mit Sternen. Das 8 jährige Mädchen sass auf dem Bett und blickte zum Mond. „Er hat die Farbe meines Haares." Sprach sie leise und lächelte. „Lieber Mond, hörst du mich? Es ist wieder ein Monat lang her, seit ich dich so gesehen habe. Dein Licht beruhigt meine Seele und lässt mich lachen. Ohne dich wäre ich so einsam. Lieber Mond, bitte, komm und beschütze mich." Es war keine Bitte. Das wusste sie tief im Herzen. Verzweiflung und Angst beherrschten ihr Dasein. Tränen rannten wieder über ihre Wangen. „Ich fürchte mich so vor ihr…" zitterte ihre Stimme. „…sie lässt mich nicht in Ruhe. Sie schlägt mich und sagt ich sei nicht ihr Kind. Lieber Mond, bitte sag mir…bin ich wirklich Lucifers Tochter?"_

Ein leises Seufzten verliess ihren Mund. Erinnerungen aus längst vergangenen Zeiten plagten sie seit geraumer Zeit. Seit sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte, um genau zu sein. Vor neun Jahren ging das Dorf, in dem sie lebte, im Flammenmeer unter. Niemand wusste von wo diese Flammen plötzlich aufgetaucht waren, aber sie war die einzige die überlebt hatte. Ja, es grenze an ein Wunder. Manchmal glaubte sie, ein Engel wäre aufgetaucht und hätte seine schützende Hand über sie gelegt. Ein Lächeln zierte ihr Antlitz. Ein trauriges Lächeln. Obwohl sie im Grossen und Ganzen eigentlich keine Trauer empfinden sollte. Die Personen, die sich als ihre Eltern ausgegeben hatten, hatten sie nur für ihre Zwecke ausgenutzt. Wer wollte schon ein Kind, dass von Geburt an verflucht war. So sagte man es in dieser Umgebung. Ja, so wurde sie bekannt. Lucifers Tochter.

Ai stand auf und glättete ihren Rock, bevor sie die Tasche nahm und zum Heimweg ansetzen wollte. Doch als sie in die Tasche blickte setze ihr Herz aus. „Nein…nicht schon wieder…" sie rannte zur Klippe zurück. Zum Glück war sie die einzige die sich in dieser Gegend aufhielt, sonst wäre ihr Buch schon längstens von jemandem entdeckt worden. Sie bückte sich und hob es . Es war das einzige was sie las und es machte sie glücklich. In ihrer Lage war es sowieso das perfekte Buch…oder bessergesagt, der perfekte Manga. Schnell liess sie das Buch in ihre Tasche verschwinden. „Ich sollte mich jetzt wirklich auf dem Weg machen, sonst kann ich meine Hausaufgaben wieder auf morgen verschieben" fiel es ihr genervt ein.

19. Jahrhundert

„Junger Herr, heute habe ich Euch einen Darjeeling auserwählt. Ihr werdet schnell merken, dass es eine belebende Wirkung auf sich hat." Sprach der Butler lächelnd und goss die heisse Flüssigkeit in die Blaue Tasse. „Was steht heute an, Sebastian?" Wie jeden Morgen musste der Butler seinem jungen Herren den Tagesablauf herabrasseln, wobei er genau wusste, dass er ihm nicht aufmerksam zuhörte. „Ich denke es ist ratsam, wenn wir den Klavierunterricht bei mir auf heute Abend verschieben würden, denn heute Morgen erwartet Ihr noch einen Besuch von Lady Jaqueline, und wie Ihr wisst…" „…Ja, ja, ja…du musst mir nichts wiederholen. Ich werde ihrem Ball zusagen…Ausnahmweise." Sprach der junge Earl ein wenig genervt. Sebastian setze ein Lächeln auf. „Eine gute Idee, junger Herr. Nun, ich erwarte Euch dann im Speisesaal" Mit einer kleinen Verbeugung, verliess Sebastian das Schlafzimmer und begab sich erst einmal in die Küche. Hier war er alleine und konnte in Ruhe nachdenken. Denn seit einiger Zeit hatte der Dämon das Bedürfnis in die Hölle hinabzusteigen. Was ihn dazu bewegte? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Nicht mal ansatzweise konnte er dieses Bedürfnis verstehen. Er hatte es doch bei seinem Herrn immer gut gehabt, zumindest was seine Position anbelangt. Seine Arbeit als Butler fand er nicht übel. Langsam fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch nur Heisshunger auf Seelen. Mit dieser Erkenntnis begab er sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal.

21. Jahrhundert

Wie jeden Abend bereitete Ai ihre Mahlzeit selber zu. Heute stand Udon auf der Speisekarte. Ein japanisches Nudelgericht aus Weissmehl, Speisesalz und Wasser. Natürlich musste sie diese selber machen. Der nächste Supermarkt garantierte eine Stunde Zugfahrt und sie lebte Ausserhalb der grossen Städte Japans. Da sie in dieser Gegend nicht in die Schule konnte, musste sie in die Stadt fahren. Gerade als sie die Nudeln aufkochte spürte sie etwas zwischen ihren Beinen herumstreifen. Sie sah herab und lächelte. „Hallo Chiyu, na, leistest du mir wieder Gesellschaft?" Die schwarze Katze rieb sich weiter an das Mädchen. „Wie schön. Du bist nämlich die Einzige die immer noch bei mir ist." Flüsterte sie etwas traurig. Ein leises Klopfen am Fenster verriet ihr, dass es draussen regnete. Aber im Haus war es schön gemütlich und warm. Es war keine grosse Behausung, aber für sie vollkommen okay. Als das Abendessen vorüber war, bückte sie sich über ihr Hausaufgabenbuch, während Chiyu sich in ihrer Nähe gemütlich gemacht hatte. Irgendwann war sie über ihre Bücher und Hefte eingeschlafen.

19. Jahrhundert

„Ich wünsche Euch eine Gute Nacht, junger Herr." Sebastian blies die Kerzen aus und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer. Wieder ein Tag vorbei. Ein Tag wie jeder andere. Bevor er sich über die Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag stürzte, betrat er sein bescheidenes Zimmer. Kurz setze er sich aufs Bett und dachte nach. Noch nie war er so in Gedanken versunken wie jetzt. Denn es war noch gar nicht mal so lange her, als er, eines Nachts, lange bevor er Butler der Phantomhives wurde , die Unterwelt verliess. Er hörte einen Hilferuf, nein entsetzliche Schreie, aber IHREN Schmerz konnte er fühlen. Eine Aura der Verwirrung und Angst umgaben das kleine Mädchen, das er gerettet hatte und eigentlich verspeisen wollte. Aber er konnte nicht. Im letzten Moment hatte er sich zurückgehalten. Eine unsichtbare Macht lag auf diesem Kind. Er konnte die Flammen der Unterwelt in ihrem innersten spüren. Sebastian hatte aber etwas weitaus schlimmeres getan. Es war den Dämonen untersagt in die Zukunft zu reisen, geschweige denn einen Blick reinzuwerfen. Nur den Shinigami wurde dieser Zutritt gewährt, da sie über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnten. Und vielleicht war dieses Mädchen dazu verdammt worden zu sterben, wäre er nicht rechtzeitig aufgetaucht. Ein Mädchen im zarten Alter von 8 Jahren. Doch warum bereitete ihm dieses Ereignis nur Kopfzerbrechen? Der Hilferuf eilte bis zu ihm in die Vergangenheit. Es musste eine überaus mächtige Seele gewesen sein dem er begegnet war.


End file.
